


Cuando el amor es insuficiente

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Brujillizas, Brujillizas (2005), Twitches, Twitches (2005), Twitches(2007)
Genre: Apolla DuBaer - Freeform, Artemis DuBaer - Freeform, Coventry, Embrujadas, F/M, Magia, Twitches too, twitches - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Los reyes separados. El pueblo moribundo y la guerra ante ellos. Todo esto, a la vez que se celebraba el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Alex y Camryn.





	Cuando el amor es insuficiente

«Apola y Artemisa se fundieron en un cálido abrazo del cual se expandió una onda de luz, amor y poder. Destruyendo todo lo dañino y corrompido que existía en la oscuridad. Este fue el final de Thantos, el final de la maldad y con él, también el de las preocupaciones en Coventryn » 

La rubia finalizó su historia con beso de amor excesivamente amoroso en el frente del bebé. —Por lo que ya no debes preocuparte, mi niño. Nuestras princesas están a salvo en su dimensión. Y tú también entre nuestros brazos. 

Los pequeños ojos del bebé se cerraron inmediatamente y sus pequeños ronquidos provocaron lágrimas de ternura en su joven madre. 

—¿Porqué le llenas la cabeza con historias como ésas? 

Karsh, desde el marco de la puerta, se acerca con cierta frecuencia hacia la habitación del bebé. Pero era inevitable en él. Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a las situaciones horribles, como ser exiliado, ser tragado por la oscuridad, y volar por los aires para después caer por el precipicio de la cascada del castillo. 

Ver a su bebé recién nacido crecer tan rápido y toda la felicidad de Illiana y la luz, el amor y la vida que desbordaba su vida ahora... Todo por lo que había estado preocupado en su momento había terminado. Pero ahora tenía preocupaciones más grandes, porque antes no tenía qué perder. 

La rubia le sonríe en silencio mientras salía de la habitación. Sólo para estallar en euforia tras cerrar la puerta —¿Y si tenemos otro? 

Karsh conmocionado dio un salto hacia atrás —¿O-otro? ¿Estás loca, acaso? Con lo difícil que fue tener al primero aquí en la dimensión de las niñas. 

Illiana rápidamente puso los pies en la tierra y miró el suelo con cierta tristeza —lo sé .. Pero Bylor está creciendo demasiado rápido y es un bebé muy dulce. En poco tiempo va a crear su propia vida y nos quedaremos solos de nuevo. 

Karsh se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz para pellizcarse de frustración. —Bylor tiene apenas tres meses, Illiana. ¡Tres! 

—Okey, Okey... Pero piénsalo, ¿no te gustaría tener una niña? 

El hombre la tomó de los hombros y le estampó un apasionado beso en sus dulces labios. —A lo largo de este año, hemos visto cómo funciona el segundo plano. Quizá podamos... 

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó y sus ojos chisporrotearon luces amarillas mientras ella despegaba los pies del suelopor la euforia contenida —Oh ¿E-en serio...? ¡¡Voy a añadirle otro cuarto a la casa!! 

Y salió despedida por el pasillo siendo perseguida por un Karsh alarmado. 

****************************************

En la dimensión de Coventry, concretamente en el palacio, rey y reina compartían una velada llena de trabajo y obligaciones. 

—¿Porqué ocultarles esto a las niñas?—cuestionaba con lentitud el rey. Aron sostiene una copa de vino de estrella en su diestra. 

La reina recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla y juntó sus españas pestañas, escondiendo sus orbes color chocolate que reflejaban vivacidad y en estaocasión una inmensa tristeza casi aplastante. 

—Es lo más sensato... A pesar de que han estudiado magia todo este tiempo... Aún no son suficientemente poderosas. 

Aron miró hacia el tragaluz que actuó como un embudo, condensado la luz de la luna que se derramaba en la noche despejada hasta un gran contenedor de porcelana. Luego desplazó la vista hacia las bóvedas a su izquierda, llenas de contenedores con más luz de luna. 

—Por lo menos tendríamos que prevenirlas... 

Miranda se puso de pie de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada al rey —Es nuestra guerra. Ellas no tienen nada que ver. 

Cuando él también cedió, derrotado, Miranda había abandonado la habitación para ir hacia la torre norte, que daba al reino. 

Simplemente no comprendía como su amor se fue, lenta pero mortalmente, apagando hasta morir. Él y Miranda ya no se amaban. Cuando los seguidores de la oscuridad habían enviado la carta de guerra al reino de Coventry, coincidió casi al instante en el que se rompieron los lazos con los demás amigos. Estaban solos. Solos e indefensos, por lo mismo era el momento de reunir suficiente energía vital del sol y la luna que les serviría a la hora de la guerra. Esta era la única forma en la que se puede conjugar el escudo de luz lunar alrededor del reino para evitar la invación enemigo. Y potenciar la fuerza de los guerreros, para hacerlos más fuertes en el frente de batalla. 

Mirada y Aron permanecían encerrados en el palacio eternamente y sin poder salir siquiera de sus habitaciones, planeando estrategias y enfrascados en más diferencias. 

Y por si esto no era suficiente, los seguidores de la oscuridad habían extendido una maldición por el reino. Un tipo de tristeza de muerte se expandió de persona en persona hasta que el reino entero se sumió en la oscuridad más profunda. 

Los reyes separados. El pueblo moribundo con la guerra ante ellos. Todo esto, a la vez que se celebra el cumpleaños número veinticinco de las brujillizas. 

****************************************

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, tras haber salido el último invitado de la **súper fiesta de las gemelas**. Camryn dormía en el sofá mientras Alex se mantenía en el dintel de la puerta. 

La noche despertaba su lado más creativo y, a pesar de la basura, decidió posponer la limpieza para escribir un poco. 

Normalment, ddesde la última guerra contra la oscuridad, Alex sólo interrumpía sus noches, apartada en un rincón, transcribiendo solo una o dos palabras de vez en cuando. Ahora un torrente de letras se desparramada de su pluma al papel. Su gesto lo decía todo, cuando las lágrimas coronaban la triste historia de su interior. 

Un reino en crisis mientras las dos heroínas vivían ajenas a todo ello. Era devastador y lo peor era que todo era cierto, Coventry estaba en peligro. 

Después de obligar a Camryn a limpiar el desastre que sus amigos han ocasionado en su nueva casa, le contaría todas y cada una de las palabras que había escrito. El don del saber nunca fue tan doloroso. 


End file.
